Take Me Where You May
by Lost Down A Rabbit Hole
Summary: This story is my way of living in Hogwarts again. I'm not sure where it's going and i don't know who i'll meet but if you like i'd love to go there and meet them with you :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hogwarts and all things magical belong entirely to the amazing J. K. Rowling! :D I'm just borrowing.**

**P.S I lied a bit when i put language as English. There's a bit of French in here but there's nothing particularly important that I haven't already translated :)**

It was the 1st of September.

Now to any _ordinary_ person, this would be just another _ordinary_ day. Slightly damp from the overnight rain with just the right amount of untrustworthy looking clouds drifting ominously across the sky to give it the proper London feel.

But Katarina Aurel was most certainly not _ordinary_. Katarina Aurel was a Witch and the 1st of September was the first day of her fourth year at Hogwarts. Unsurprisingly, she hadn't slept much the night before and was up with the first signs of light, pulling on her favourite blue sweater and a pair of jeans. Barely stopping to pull a brush through her tangle of early morning hair, shoulder length and dishwater blonde, getting slightly browner every year. She took one quick look at her unusually tidy room; old, tan trunk packed tight sitting patiently by the door, cluttered dresser against the wall facing the jumble of pillows and duvet that made up her double bed and a squeaky, high backed chair set at an angle to her window; a tall pile of books teetering dangerously on the sill. Her brows drew together slightly, an unattractive pout pulling at her lips. If only she could bring _all_ her books. But unfortunately one must make sacrifices in life, and her trunk was already chock full of everything else she needed for the year.

"Katarina! Mikael!" Her mother called from the room below, her once heavy French accent barely noticeable after six years back in London. "Bring down your things mes chéris, you do not wish to be late!"

"Tout suite maman!" Came an excited call from across the hall, followed quickly by the sound of a large object being dragged hurriedly out of her little brother's bedroom. He had been so excited to receive the invitation to Hogwarts, it was practically unheard of for two muggle-born wizards to crop up on the same street, let alone in the same family. It was his first year and Katarina couldn't help but grin as she watched him pull his trunk down the hallway towards the stairs, his face beaming despite the difficult task. She was so happy for him, years spent watching her walk through the pillar at platform 9 and ¾ , knowing he might never be allowed through and now, _finally_ it was his turn.

"Hey, hey Kael! Let me help you with that!" Katarina cried, brought out of her thoughts by the loud thump of her brother's trunk as it hit the first stair, sending a small puff of dust spiralling upwards. He turned with a sheepish grin as she rushed down the hall, arms out to grab the end of the trunk.

"Thanks Kat, I'll help you with yours too if you want." He turned back to face down the stairs as they started moving again, holding tight to the handle behind his back.

"Sure, thanks."

"Could you two move any slower?" their father's voice tsked from behind.

"What like this?" Katarina smirked, slowing down to a snail's pace, jerking Mikael back a bit before he caught on.

"So funny darling." Came their father's snort as he reached over Katarina's shoulder to pick up the trunk, pulling poor Mikael back once again before sliding past them down the stairs.

"I try, I try" Katarina grinned, helping her brother up before turning back down the hall to fetch her own belongings.

"Wait up I'll help!" Mikael called, scrambling back up the stairs on all fours.

"Ok, grab my wand off the chair would you? I can get the rest." She replied, wrapping her arms underneath the trunk and heaving it up while her brother went to fetch her wand. If only she could do magic outside of school. It would make her life so much easier she thought, glaring at the worn leather that blocked the majority of her view. Despite her doubts to the contrary the trunk and its owner made the trip downstairs in one piece before the former was dumped unceremoniously onto the wooden living room floor. Katarina threw it one last distasteful glance before turning to Mikael who stood on the bottom step, swishing her wand back and forth as if fighting off invisible enemies.

"Merci Monsieur Aurel" Katarina smiled, taking the wand from him before placing a kiss on his unruly gold hair.

"Pas de problem mademoiselle" he replied before running off at the sight of their mother placing two plates covered with bacon, eggs and an omelette each on the table.

' Mm j'ai faim! ' **(Mm I'm hungry)**

'Tu es toujours faim Kael' his sister replied. **(You are always hungry Kael)**

Mikael paused only long enough to stick out his tongue at her before digging into the eggs, yolk dribbling down his chin and dripping back onto his plate.

"EW, eat with your mouth closed" Katarina squirmed as she joined him at the table.

"Jamais!" he grinned, **(Never!)** only making the situation worse. Luckily their mother re-entered the living room at that point, her husband in tow and they joined the children at the table.

"Now remember chéri" Their mother addressed her youngest child as she stole a piece of bacon off Katarina's plate. "It is not wise to go speaking French at your new school, they speak only English there, it is not the same as before." (Both Katarina and Mikael had attended an international school after moving back from France at the ages of 8 and 5. Mikael had lived in France his whole life, whereas Katarina was born in London and had only moved there just before her brother was born. They were fluent in both languages but Mikael had always preferred to speak in French.)

"I understand maman."

"Bien" She smiled, taking a bite of the stolen bacon. "We'll go put your things in the car, don't take too long eating. "

"Oh and don't forget that blasted cat of yours Katarina" Her father scowled as he headed towards the door with her trunk.

"I'll find her once I've finished" she replied between mouthfuls of egg wrapped in bacon and omelet.

Aurora had the oddest habit of disappearing the night before Katarina left each year, but she always turned up sometime in the morning. Probably just saying goodbye to her cat friends she decided, finishing up her plate and dumping it in the sink.

"Come on Kael we'll be late." Katarina called grabbing her coat and wand off the couch before heading out the door to join her parents. A muffled "I'm coming!" following her outside.

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry about all the French I just wanted to make them a bit different :) Would love some reviews to help me make it better! **

**I know it's a bit of a boring chapter but I wanted to set things up a bit. :)**

**Spoiler: Albus Potter will be joining us next chapter :D probably from his POV, so yeah, stick around :))**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Lor! Lorcan! Wait up you great git!" Albus called, struggling through the crowd of muggles doing their best to pull him away from his trolley laden friend.

"It's not my fault you're useless at crowds B." Lorcan called cheerfully over his shoulder as he pushed victoriously into the slipstream created by the tall brick pillar standing, as it always had, between platforms nine and ten of kings cross station.

"Don't forget you've got my trunks on there too!" The still struggling wizard called hastily to the blond, leaning happily against his trolley bars and watching Albus's progress (or lack thereof) with a self-satisfied smile.

"Don't worry I'll wait, but you have to admit, even with the trunks I'm still faster at getting through" He called, hands raised slightly so that the sound carried through to his scowling friend, continuing to grope through the splashes of blues and reds and greens that slipped easily past.

"I still maintain that it is _because_ of the trolley that you got through first, no one fancies being rammed by a big hunk of metal like that." Albus shouted back over the general din of the crowd all around him, pierced here and there by the sound of an incoming train, announcing its arrival with a billow of smoke that did nothing to improve the already heavy atmosphere of the station.

"Fair enough" Lorcan called back distractedly as he stroked the feathery neck of his most recently acquired pet – a plain, dark brown barn owl by the name of Oliver who seemed practically mute on all occasions excepting when one would really rather be asleep.

Albus's attention was brought swiftly back from his absent-minded friend as yet another elbow swung out to spear his ribs. Gritting his teeth he continued moving, cursing whatever godforsaken creature had decided to hide the entrance to the wizarding world in the middle of a crowded train station. Just then a momentary lull in movement to his right provided the perfect opportunity for escape. His eyes sparking once more, the young wizard threw himself quickly to the side, gripping fervently to the bricks of the pillar that signalled the midway point between platforms 9 and ten.

_Finally! From there on it would be easy going. Why must the Hogwarts express always leave at such an inconveniently busy hour? _He scowled to himself but was brought quickly out of these troublesome thoughts by the sight of a familiar head of dishevelled blonde hair bobbing easily along with the crowd. His scowl was the polar opposite of her cheerful face as she stepped quickly into the empty spot beside Lorcan, a younger, very boyish looking version of herself clasped tightly to her side and a distracted father right behind her, trolley in hand. Albus pushed quickly through the last of the crowd to catch the end of the cheerful greetings between the witch and his friend, both now leaning easily against their respective trolleys. It only took a second for Katarina to notice him as he walked up to the group, unhindered now that he was between the pillars.

"Oh hey there B!" She smiled, skin crinkling slightly at the corner of each eye "I see you took that side of the station again"

"Shut it Kat." Albus grimaced before turning to his friend and giving him a pointed look "Fancy going through now? Wouldn't want to miss the train."

"More like wouldn't want to hang around while Katarina points out that you've now made us waste half an hour getting to the train for the past three years in a row." Lorcan replied easily, moving the trolley aside as a few more wizards arrived and pushed quickly through the pillar.

"Whatever." The dark haired boy replied, not quite managing to stop the slight smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth as he reflected on the truth behind Lorcan's words. He was kind of bad at remembering such unimportant things as which side of the station to enter if you wished to avoid the crowd or the exact position of a bad-tempered owl trying to sleep in the dark hours of the morning before. But it wasn't like Lorcan had remembered about the station either (although he had been quite vocal in the case of the owl). However before he could put a voice to this particular thought he was interrupted by Katarina who, having just finished saying goodbye to her father, turned back to the two wizards to introduce her still clinging younger sibling.

"This is my younger brother Mikael ." she said, edging the apprehensive looking boy forward slightly before continuing. "Kael this," She pointed towards the blonde wizard still next to the trolley "Is Lorcan Scamander, and this" She turned towards the slightly shorter wizard at his side "is B. You are to avoid him at all costs." She said frowning seriously across at the menace in question. "He bites."

"Oh yeah" Albus nodded down at the younger boy. "I'm terrifying" so saying he growled at the golden haired Mikael, pulling back the corners of his mouth to bare rather complacent looking teeth. Loretta only shook her head sadly as Albus's growl morphed into a pout at the un-daunted expression on her brother's face. "He doesn't look very afraid of you" she remarked.

"More's the pity."

Katarina flashed a quickly stifled smile across at the saddened wizard before spinning to face his distracted friend who had (to the disgust of all) gone back to making baby faces at a thoroughly un-impressed Oliver. "Well once you've finished your romantic overtures towards that new owl of yours Lor, would you care to join us on the train?"

"Would love to Kat" The wizard replied, straightening up from his position in front of Oliver's cage.

"Oh yeah, the train" Albus turned, scanning the waning crowd quickly before grabbing hold of Lorcan's trolley. "We'll see who manages to get through the crowd first _this_ time Lor." He called with a grin before running quickly towards the pillar and disappearing from sight.


End file.
